dar_morrsliebafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Sesja 7: Miasto zwane Martwotą
Sesja rozpoczęła się w karczmie „Wiadro Krwi” linii przewozowych „Cztery Pory Roku”. Bohaterowie zwracają uwagę na przybite do ściany oświadczenie: Ivanowi udaje się przełamać zniechęcenie i obojętność bywalców przybytku dzięki swym zdolnościom szybkiego uzupełniania kielichów, co ułatwia zdobywanie informacji. Specyficzną atmosferę dopełnia zapity bard uderzając w losowy sposób w struny. Szygbor sprawnie zagaduje krasnoludzką część gości – posługując się płynnie khazalidem i wspólnym. Sinestra zajmuje się tubylcami, Ivan rozpytuje u karczmarza, natomiast Lejdi Żul wysyła swych sympatycznych sługusów próbuje podejść jegomościa wyglądającego jak jeden z bandziorów ubitych przez drużynę kilka godzin wcześniej. Ten ostatni jednak wścieka się, grożąc Lejdi i jej towarzyszom, po czym opuszcza karczmę. W ciągu wieczoru bohaterowie dowiadują się, że: * Hugeldal niedawno przetrwało wybuch kolejnej epidemii, tym razem Schwartze Poken – Ospy grobowej. Cuda Shayli nie były w stanie nikomu pomóc. * Zarażenia wciąż występują w mieście, ale w niedużej ilości. * Nad zdrowiem mieszkańców aktualnie czuwa doktor Wilhelm Verfulen z Altdorfu, który przybył do miasta ok. 2 lata temu. * Miasto często nawiedzają choroby, najpewniej przynoszą je paskudni Striganie, którzy mają stały obóz za murami miasta. * Wieczorem pod miasto zajechały kolejne wozy Strygan. Najpewniej przywożą nowe przedstawienie, może jakieś ciekawe okazy lub sztuki. Karczmarz był bardzo niezadowolony z konkurencji. * Shaylici dostali od Lady Agnethy von Jungfraud (która włada miastem w imieniu swojego syna – Leosa) nakaz opuszczenia Hugeldal w ciągu 30 dni. Termin mijał właśnie dzisiaj. * Ponoć lokalny inżynier wspierał Lady w decyzji dotyczącej wyrzucenia Shaylitów z miasta. * Typowa opinia na temat sytuacji wyrzucenia kultu Shayli z miasta: „No, tego, żem nigdy bym nie chciał obrazić miłościwej boginii panienki… lub jej wyznawców… i na pewno nie podoba mi się płacenie za lekarstwa medykowi, alem muszę przyznać, że to właśnie Doktor Verfullen zapanował nad epidemią – nie Szejlici”. * Doktor wciąż zapewnia wielu osobom lekarstwa zabezpieczjące je przed ponownym zarażeniem. * Przyroda w wielu miejscach wokół Hugeldal gnije – całe pola zboża potrafią jednej nocy skisnąć. * Mathias von Jungfraud –mąż Lady Agnethy, były rządca miasta, kuzyn Grafa Ubersreiku – zmarł na Schwarzpoken ok. 1 rok temu. Shaylici nie mogli pomóc rządcy i jego rodzinie, zrobił to doktor, któremu jednak nie udało się już uratować Mathiasa (ocalił Lady i jej syna). * Lejdi chyba bardziej obwinia Szejlitów za stratę urody niż męża. Drużyna noc spędziła spokojnie – Szygbor wyspał się nad wyraz dobrze, a jego niedomagające ramie wróciło do formy. Ivan i Sinestra zregenerowali się po trudach podróży natomiast Lejdi, która wybrała nocleg we wspólnej Sali, złapała chorobę. Jej oczy zapadły się, skóra stała się blada i ziemista, od czasu do czasu pokasływała. W związku ze stanem Lejdi drużyna zdecydowała, że rozpocznie dzień od wizyty u doktora. Kilka osób w kolejce, krótki flirt Ivana z pomocnicą medyka i cała grupa wpakowała się doktorowi do gabinetu (nie licząc Szygbora, który wolał zostać na zewnątrz obserwując okolicę). Ivan podpuścił doktora i wykrył jego powiązania z „Bractwem”, Lejdi otrzymała lekarstwo, którym postanowiła się podzielić również ze swoją „prywatną” kompanią. Drużyna próbowała na różne sposoby „wybadać doktora” jednak ten wykazywał się na tyle fachową wiedzą i konsekwentnymi odpowiedziami, że ciężko było im ocenić jego prawdziwe intencje. Podczas rozmowy drużyna znalazła również pretekst by Verfullen na kilka chwil opuścił gabinet i udał się do swego prywatnego pokoju po różne utensylia (obiecał zbadać próbki posiadanych przez drużynę mikstur). Myszkowanie w tej izbie nie przyniosło jednak żadnych większych rezultatów ani sznurków prowadzących do kolejnych tropów. Na koniec Ivan umówił się z doktorem na prywatne spotkanie w celu omówienia spraw „Bractwa”, jednak miało ono nastąpić w godzinach popołudniowych, ponieważ doktor miał jeszcze kilka spraw oraz spotkanie w grafiku (później potwierdziło się, że ok. południa doktor na jakiś czas opuścił miasto, lecz wrócił). Po opuszczeniu krankenhausu Ivan z Lejdi zaplanowali przedstawienie Ivana jako zagubionego bojara kislevskiego, który zmierzał na swój ślub przyobiecany mu przez Grafa von Jungfraud z Lady Agnethą (Rzygulec i Krosta zajęli się roznoszeniem plotek, Mała Czarna wykonała zadanie polegające na zakupieniu sygnetu od Strygan i przehandlowaniu go jako ukradzionego bojarowi). W tym czasie Szygbor trafił na łowcę nagród oferującego goblińskie uszy na sprzedaż oraz udał się do Thorstena Wulfgarta zwanego Krasnoludowiczem, lokalnego inżyniera (znajomości, które później okazały się bardzo przydatne), a Sinestra odwiedziła byłą kaplicę Shayli. Kaplica, zwana również Hospicjum, była całkowicie pusta, w środku Sinestra natknęła się tylko na pyskatą sprzątaczkę, niezadowoloną z zaistniałej zmiany. Sinestra sprawdziła również podziemne cele, nie znajdując już żadnych śladów pracujących tu wcześniej Shaylitów. W międzyczasie, gdy drużyna rozprawiała o dalszych planach przy studni naprzeciwko „Wiadra krwi”, zauważyła przechodzącą ubraną w czerwono-żółte stroje grupę Strygan zapraszającą mieszkańców na nowe przedstawienie oraz prezentującą na rogach ulic krótkie improwizowane widowiska, obiecując więcej wieczorem. Kilka chwil później z „Wiadra Krwi” na plac przy studni wyszedł krzykacz, który obwieszczał miastu, że całe zło tego świata, a w szczególności zło dotykające Hulgendal to wina Strygan. Przy okazji dystrybuował broszurę swego autorstwa zatytułowaną „Stryganie i ich niezaprzeczalne powiązania z wampirzymi lordami” za jedyne 3 pensy, jednak drużyna nie skorzystała z okazji do zakupu tego białego kruka (a MG spalił świetny handout, wstyd! :P). Bohaterowie, dowodząc swego miana, którym co i rusz tytułuje ich podmiot liryczny, nie wiedząc co czynić udali się po radę do świątyni Bogini Mądrości – Vereny. Obiekt znajdował się na wzgórzu niedaleko miasta. W rozmowę z medytującym tam kapłanem zaangażował się Szygbor, jednak wszystkie pytania dotyczące obecnej sytuacji w mieście mędrzec zdawał się zbywać nic nieznaczącymi odpowiedziami. Jednak, zasugerował on też poszukanie rady na kolumnach podtrzymujących dach, co też uczynił krasnolud. Znaleziony przez niego tekst brzmiał następująco: „Plaga, Śmierć, Głód, Niezgoda, Wdowie morem zabrana uroda, Odpowie za to Mej Córy* trzoda, Lecz źródłem problemu studni woda.” *Shayla, boginii miłosierdzia, jest córką Vereny Na pytania dotyczące pochodzenia inskrypcji kapłan odpowiedział, że napisał je jakiś obłąkany szaleniec kilka albo kilkaset lat temu i nie są warte uwagi. Co ciekawe, gdy drużyna zaczęła zadawać mu pytania dotyczące spraw, o których nie powinien mieć pojęcia, kapłan wydał się bardzo dobrze poinformowany. Stwierdził między innymi, że * Iwan ma karczmę (wow!), * Rozstrzygnięcia w Ubersreiku będą ważne nie tylko dla regionu, ale również połowy Imperium, * Największą słabością Grafa są jego przyjeciele (wow2!) * Ród Lejdi rozkwitnie (?!) * Polecił uważać na Wampira, Klucznika, Wodza oraz Goblińskiego Szamana (?!) Po tym pouczającym spotkaniu drużyna wróciła do miasta i od razu udała się w kierunku studni, na której dnie krasnolud od razu wypatrzył jakieś przedmioty. Szygbor następnie dowiódł swych inżynierskich zdolności i skonstruował naprędce „Mechaniczny Samonastawny Linowy Przedłużony Wyciągacz Szygbora” (w tylko jemu wiadomy sposób, korzystając z badyli, skóry, liny oraz części pułapki na niedźwiedzie) i wydobył z dna studni bukłak pełen białej, gęstej, cuchnącej mazi wyglądającej jak ropa (Lejdi szybko spaliła skórzany pojemnik wraz z zawartością, obserwując jak zawartość intensywnie pieni się przy spalaniu), a także starą, zmatowiałą i zaśniedziałą flaszkę, którą z łatwością można było zidentyfikować jako flaszkę, w której doktor Verfullen oferował swoje medykamenty. Drużyna nie zdążyła się jeszcze otrząsnąć ze swego znaleziska, gdy ktoś dokonał kolejnego – w dawnym hospicjum Shayli odnaleziono ciało sprzątaczki, natomiast w celach pod hospicjum leżał zabity sam Doktor Wilhelm Verfullen – obok którego znajdował się obrzydliwy mutant ubrany w szmaty pasujące do stroju noszonego zwykle przez pacjentów hospicjów Shayli.